Lorsque Luna tombe sur George Weasley
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Par une journée d'été complètement torride, George Weasley, qui ne s'est toujours pas remis de la mort de son frère Fred, trouvera l'amour de façon bien radicale ...


Luna était seule dans la cuisine des Weasley, car elle veillait sur George, qui était malade. Dépressif qu'on disait. Il passait ses journées à s'isoler. Il ne mangeait plus rien, il ne faisait plus ces tours qu'il avait l'habitude de faire autrefois. Cela chagrinait tout le monde dans la maisonnée, que Fred Weasley ne soit plus des leurs, mais pour George, il s'agissait plus que la perte de son frère, c'était celle de son meilleur ami aussi. Cela faisait des mois que son cœur ne marchait que pour ses fonctions vitales. Mais pour Luna, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Allons bon, elle était cinglée, c'est ce qu'on disait.

Luna finissait de faire le ménage pour Mrs Weasley, en chantant du Celestina Moldubec à tue-tête. Elle cessa de chanter lorsqu'elle entendit un vacarme incroyable provenant d'en haut. Elle entendit George hurler de douleur, donc elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Apparament, il était tombé de son lit, et était encore couché sur le sol.

- Es-tu correct ? demanda-t'elle.

George répondit par l'affirmatif. Elle le regarda, et remarqua qu'il était torse nu, et que son corps ruisselait de sueur. Il était si beau, si séduisant ainsi … Luna se ravisa.

- Es-tu malade ? Tu sembles crever de chaud …

- Luna, ne sois pas ridicule, s'il ne faisait pas si chaud à l'extérieur, peut-être que je ne serais pas ainsi.

En effet, il faisait 40°C dehors, c'était une température où il valait mieux rester au frais qu'à l'extérieur. Plus Luna y pensait, plus elle trouvait qu'il faisait chaud. Elle tendit sa main à George pour l'aider à se relever, mais il la tira vers lui, et elle lui tomba dessus. Il lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil coquin.

- George ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder la belle blonde qui le regardait d'un air ahuri et de lui sourire. Un silence s'était installé. Luna, mal à l'aise, tenta de s'en aller, pour lui chercher quelque chose à boire, mais il l'empêcha de partir.

- Calme-toi Luna, tout va bien

Il déplaça une mèche des cheveux de son amie derrière son oreille et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Luna rougit plus que jamais, ce qui fit sourire George. Elle balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos de la chaleur, mais George ne l'écoutait pas. Luna ne bougeait pas. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait là, mais n'osa pas bouger. Un peu de compagnie devait lui faire du bien. Elle se releva, pour l'aider à se relever. Il se recoucha sur son lit, et la remercia d'un regard qui semblait plein de douceur. Luna lui sourit. Ce qu'il était beau ! Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle lui donna, de façon hésitante. En effet, il la tira encore par dessus lui de façon à ce qu'elle soit par dessus-lui. Il l'attrapa par les hanches, et à sa plus grande surprise, il l'embrassa sur la bouche

- Tu sais Luna, je crois que je t'aime.

Ébahie, Luna le dévisagea. Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue pour lui signaler qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Elle était si surprise ! Elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à ça ! George sourit. Il était beau, quand il souriait. Ça rappelait le George aux allures coquines qu'il était avant.

- Ouf, eh bien, il fait chaud n'est-ce pas ? dit Luna, afin d'atténuer le malaise.

- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux à avoir moins chaud ...

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil qui voulait tout dire, tout en descendant ses mains sur les petites fesses rondes de Luna. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson, mais lui sourit, en guise de réponse. Il chercha son regard, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, en guise de défi. Il trouva l'élastique de son short, et avec l'aide de deux de ses doigts, il les fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il redeposa ses mains sur ses fesses et les caressa tendrement, ce qui fit gémir son amie un petit peu. Il avait les mains si douces, et si fermes ! Elles étaient rassurantes, elles lui faisaient du bien. Luna se redressa pour enlever son chandail de façon sensuelle, comme elle avait tant voulu le faire auparavant avec Neville, son ex petit-copain. George put alors entrevoir les deux seins ronds et parfaits de Luna. Elle se remit dans sa position initiale, et George ne tarda pas. Il en prit un dans une main et entreprit de le masser, alors qu'il prenait l'autre en bouche, en prenant bien soin de le lécher en entier et d'en mordiller les extrémités avec douceur. Il se releva pour être assis alors qu'elle était à genoux de façon à ce que le haut de son corps soit à sa hauteur, et Luna posa sa main sur le membre tendu de George, en faisant des mouvements de va et vient. Leur respirations se faisaient plus fortes, les gémissements s'accentuaient et leur rythme s'accéléraient. Puis, contre toute attente, Luna repoussa George et se mit à genoux devant lui. Elle pris soin de lécher du bout de sa langue toute la peau qui couvrait son membre, puis le prit en bouche. George se défoula dans les cheveux de Luna, en l'encourageant à continuer. Se sentant venir, il la fit stopper, pour qu'à son tour, il puisse lui rendre l'amour oral. Sa langue se promena d'abord sur le clitoris de Luna, ce qui l'amena au septième ciel. George leva la tête, l'air amusé. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, il fourra sa langue dans la cage à miel de cette belle blonde qui lui faisait tant d'effet. Si Ginny savait ... Non, il ne fallait pas penser à Ginny, surtout pas maintenant. Il fallait rester vigoureux, pour rendre à cette jeune femme qui se retrouvait dans son lit ce qu'elle méritait.

- George ... George arrête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- ... Jure moi que tu m'aimes ! De tout ton coeur, de tout ton corps, mais je t'en pries, fais moi croire que tout ça n'est pas que plaisanteries !

- Luna, crois moi. Tu sais que je suis très demandé, mais pas une fois je n'ai répondu, je n'avais pas la tête à faire ça avec ces filles à cause de mon frère. Tu es belle, tu es drôle, tu es adorable. Tu as tout ce que je recherche chez une fille, et ça, c'est rare. Luna, tu as beau être la meilleure amie de ma soeur, je peux t'affirmer sans sourciller que pour ce qui se passe présentement, il ne s'agit pas que d'un simple coup de tête. Je t'aime, laisse moi t'aimer de tout mon corps maintenant ...

Luna sourit. Elle savait tout cela, mais maintenant, elle lui faisait encore plus confiance. C'est lui et lui seul qui la déflorerait, elle lui offrit son coeur et sa virginité en le laissant la pénétrer doucement. Il se mit a faire un mouvement de va et vient. Luna gémit. De douleur ou d'amour, elle ne savait plus, tout semblait confus. Le rouquin poussa un soupir définitif, et adressa à sa belle son sourire le plus charmeur. Luna le prit dans ses bras en le couvrant de baiser dans le cou et en lui mordillant les oreilles lorsqu'elle passait tout près. George ferma les yeux et apprécia le moment. Les deux tourtereaux se laissèrent choir sur le lit, tous deux emplis d'amour et de bonheur.

- Bon ... conclut Luna, on devrait peut-être s'habiller ...

George lui sourit. Il se leva et se rhabilla, aidant Luna au passage, bien qu'elle fut autonome. Ils échangèrent un baiser plein de promesses concernant leur avenir. Ils se prirent par la main et sortirent dehors pour se promener dans le bois, là où il y avait une petite brise de fraîcheur. Luna était contente. Qu'est-ce que les Weasley seraient heureux de voir leur George qui allait mieux,et que dire de Ginny ! Cela faisait depuis si longtemps qu'elle voulait qu'ils sortent ensemble, elle serait bien heureuse, elle le savait. Elle adressa un sourire à George, qu'il lui rendit. Il avait retrouvé une raison d'être heureux. La fille qu'il aimait l'aimait aussi et il savait que ce serait pour durer. Il pourrait reprendre ses activités suspendues à la boutique et avait hâte d'appeler Verity, sa collègue, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. La vie reprenait pour le mieux, il voyait maintenant espoir dans les coins les plus sombres de son esprit, pour une fois depuis de nombreux mois ...


End file.
